


Rescue

by carnationsandrobots



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnationsandrobots/pseuds/carnationsandrobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifts are given on Pepper's Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

The morning of Pepper’s birthday finds Tony Stark and his personal assistant/sometime CEO in the workshop. Having finished showing her the blueprints and explaining the capabilities and such of her present, Tony now embraces Pepper from behind and rests his chin on her shoulder, a position which conveniently allows both of them to take a moment to admire the aesthetics of the gift standing before them.

“You know,” Tony says, interrupting their quiet appreciation of his latest work of genius, “it took me a while to get the aerodynamics of it right, what with your…” he manages to get a hand down Pepper’s shirt and a quick grab before she catches his wrist and turns around to face him. “Boobs,” he finishes.

Pepper laughs, shifting her grip on his wrist to wrap his fingers in hers. “Ah, the things you must put yourself through on my behalf.” She gives him a quick kiss, and then says mock serious, “Though I’m still waiting for those lease papers with my name on them.”

“Well, you know,” Tony says noncommittally[1], “given some recent events and the whole thing where it looks like I might be saving the world, you know, maybe like five times a week instead of two or three, I thought it might be better for you to… for me to give you a way to protect yourself, since, you know, I might not always… be around to rescue you from the giant exploding robot monster aliens or whatever.”

Pepper’s lips twist into a wry smile. “Well,” she leans close, “maybe. Or, ” she tilts her head and Tony can feel her breath on his lips, “maybe this will give me a way to rescue you. From the giant exploding robot monster aliens.”

She leans in for another kiss, one that she breaks off much too soon. Walking briskly over to the platform where her suit stands, she calls out, “Mr. Stark, I do think it’s about time you taught me how to fly.”

1 Point in fact, those were actually coming at the more public birthday celebrations to be held later in the evening. Tony had debated over when to give her the lease papers and when to give her the suit, but because Pepper had chosen the evening’s venue, he had decided that there probably was not going to be enough space for a proper display. Also, he had no idea how to wrap a suit, nor did he really feel motivated to program a robot to do so, nor was he letting some human being presumably trained to do so touch one of his babies. 


End file.
